


The Blanket and The Plank

by Bofur1



Series: Child's Play [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Cheeky Dwarflings, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growing Up, Multi, Relationship Problems, problem solving, wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wants Fíli and Kíli to part with their special childhood comfort-items, but the lads are determined to convert them so Thorin <em>can't<em> say no to them.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket and The Plank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGaladriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGaladriel/gifts).



“Dís, I need to talk to you about something.”

Dís turned away from the pot of soup boiling on the fire, her brows knitting in concern as she took in Thorin’s disconcerted expression.

“Of course, brother, what is it?”

Thorin sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. “I think Fíli and Kíli need to be weaned off of their security items.”

Dís knew what he was talking about immediately but to stall for time she feigned confusion. “Security items...? Oh! You mean the blanket and the piece of wood?”

Thorin nodded, grimacing. “Yes, those. I think it’s high time they be stashed away.”

“Thorin, you know they won’t give them up easily,” Dís pointed out. “Kíli bought that blanket with his own hard-earned money and Fíli’s wood plank is from the last Dwarfling bed he slept in, the one his adad made for him.”

“True as that may be, they don’t have to carry the blanket and wood around everywhere they go!” Thorin exclaimed. “Fíli looks ridiculous with that stick hanging out of his pocket and Kíli’s blanket is nearly two times as big as he! The lads seem far lesser than their age when they have them and people are beginning to talk. Besides, Fíli is fifty-six years old and Kíli is fifty-one. They shouldn’t have any need to comfort themselves with such puerile effects.”

“I can’t control how they feel secure,” Dís protested.

Thorin sighed. “Let me talk to them. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

=

“But Uncle Thorin, _why_?!” Fíli cried in dismay. “We’ve had—”

Kíli picked up the sentence. “—our blanky and plank for years and years!”

“—We love them—”

“—and we can’t let them go!” Almost in sync the brothers clutched their security items to their chests and cried, “It’s mine!”

Thorin stared at his nephews, hoping that his despair wasn’t visible in his face. “But, boys, you’re getting older. Surely you can’t bring your blanky and plank into battle against Orcs!” He leaned forward, his expression earnest. “So the question becomes: what are you going to do with them when you grow up?”

Fíli and Kíli glanced at each other uneasily.

“That’s what I thought,” Thorin declared knowingly. He stood, straightening his coat. “I’ll expect you to dispose of them by the end of the week.”

As Thorin went for the door, Fíli leapt to his feet, face dark with anger. “What about your Oakenshield, Uncle Thorin?” he shouted indignantly. “It’s just a piece of wood, but you carry it with you everywhere you go and you haven’t gotten rid of it!”

Thorin froze, his left arm which carried said piece of wood stiffening slightly. “This is a trophy of battle,” he said through clenched teeth. “A shield, as its name depicts. If you can supply a way that a baby blanket and a stick could protect _you_ against Azog the Defiler, do come to me and explain it.”

Fíli glared at Thorin’s back as the King strode away.

“Fee,” Kíli whimpered, “I _need_ my blanky.”

“I know, Kíli, I know. We just need to figure out some way to hide them,” Fíli mused. He paused. “Kee, I have an idea that might work, but it means your blanky will...change a bit.”

Kíli’s eyes widened. “What...what do you mean?”

“Do you trust me?” Fíli asked seriously. Kíli nodded and Fíli held out a hand. When the soft coverlet was draped over his arm, he handed Kíli his plank of wood. “Find someone to make something with this and I’ll do the same for your blanket. Afterward, we’ll tell each other what’s been decided.”

Kíli nodded silently, stroking his blanky one more time before turning and crawling out the window. Fíli followed him. When they reached the main road, Fíli turned right and Kíli turned left.

=

Thorin was surprised when Fíli and Kíli came through the front door a few hours later with solemn faces and empty hands.

“Where have you two been?”

The lads pressed their lips together and remained stoically silent. For a glimmer of a second Thorin was concerned until he remembered Fíli’s scorn to his Oakenshield and stepped coldly back to let the Dwarflings by.

A week passed and there was no sign of the blanket or the plank. Then Thorin answered a knock at Dís’s door and found Dori and Bifur standing on the other side.

“Good day, Thorin!” Dori exclaimed cheerfully. He motioned to a satchel on his hip. “I finished Kíli’s shirt.”

“And here’s Fíli’s pipe,” Bifur announced proudly, revealing the burnished, shining wood object in his hand.

Thorin stared at them. “Um...I’m afraid there must be some mistake, my friends. We ordered no shirt and no pipe.”

Bifur’s brows furrowed. “But Kíli came to me with a piece of wood and said to make a pipe for his brother—”

“It was the same with Fíli. He brought some cloth and said make Kíli a shirt,” Dori added.

Fíli and Kíli suddenly burst from their room and charged together to the door. Fíli snatched up the pipe as Kíli reached into Dori’s satchel and seized the neatly folded blue shirt there.

“Thanks, Mr. Bifur!”

“Thanks, Mr. Dori!”

Thorin watched with wide eyes as Fíli stuck the pipe in his mouth and Kíli slipped into the handsome shirt. They met his gaze expectantly, almost smugly. At last, with a deep sigh, Thorin shook his head.

“Very well,” he relented reluctantly. “You can keep them.”

Fíli and Kíli’s grins were more like smirks as they headed back toward their room. Fíli leaned over and gently patted the Oakenshield as he went by.

 


End file.
